1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ruler. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ruler for guiding a blade and for providing shielding protection from the blade for the hand of a user not holding the blade, not only when the blade is drawn along the ruler and cuts a sheet of material, but also if the blade should be lifted and accidently dropped during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rulers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,666 to Fresco teaches the ornamental design for a dual straightedge.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,081 to Groves teaches the ornamental design for a combined measuring stick and back scratcher.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,296 to Wood teaches the ornamental design for a parallel straightedge.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 185,102 to Hays teaches a ruler provided with a longitudinal slot or aperture extending therethrough, substantially as and for the purpose specified.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 287,480 to Smith teaches a sheet metal ruler having near one edge a longitudinal bend or corrugation, axe2x80x2, and at an equal distance from its other edge a similar but opposite bend, cxe2x80x2.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 330,124 to Jewell teaches a ruler consisting of the ruler-plate, the soft-rubber cross-pieces, and the handle.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 566,195 to Leavitt teaches as a new article of manufacture, a ruler provided on its bottom face with a cylindrical elastic cord or string partly embedded therein and extending longitudinally of the ruler.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 722,141 to Probst teaches a combined ruler and blotter consisting of a ruler provided with guides, and a blotter held by said guides, the guides being set in from the edges of the ruler, said edges being of a single thickness and unturned.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 743,119 to Watson, Jr. teaches an article of manufacture comprising a plate having upwardly and reversely turned ends, and a blotter-strip secured to such plate by having its ends brought over and tucked under the upwardly and reversely turned ends of the plate.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 781,117 to Willits teaches a rule composed of two flanges placed in planes at right angles to each other, with the exterior side or face of one or of both of said flanges provided with a surface that will reflect the image of lines drawn on a surface lying in a plane with the exterior side or face of the other of said flanges.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 963,001 to Dibrell teaches a combined ruler and paper cutter comprising a paper cutter member consisting of a rectangular sheet having a scale thereon and a ruler formed by rebending a portion of one of the longitudinal side portions of the sheet and then curving the remainder of the side portion outwardly and downwardly to a point in advance of the adjacent side of the sheet and until the edge of the said curved portion is in a plane with the said rebent portion.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,250 to Blue teaches a rule holder adapted to slidably engage and hold a triangular rule on a drawing surface comprising an inverted U-shaped body having two legs and a bight portion, said legs positioned to engage opposite sides of a triangular rule and to support the bight portion slightly above the uppermost portion of the rule, a finger rest holding member extending outwardly from said body on the side opposite from the working edge of the rule, and a foot member carried by said finger rest holding member engaging said drawing surface thereby enabling said holder to be moved laterally along the rule and the drawing surface.
A THIRTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,812 to Benavidez teaches a flat elongated body member that has indicia markings on its top surface and a slot is provided in such top surface in which a cutter member is slidably guided. The cutter member has a rearward portion biased to an upwardly angled positioned by a spring. Such rearward portion supports a cutter blade on one side of the cutter member so as to lie closely adjacent one side edge of the body member. In the upper angled position of the rearward portion of the cutter member the cutting edge of the blade is disposed above the bottom surface of the body member but protects below such bottom surface in a cutting position when the rearward portion of the cutter member is forced downwardly. The cutter member includes a compartment for the storage of store cutter blades. Also the body member has one or more lateral projections for alignment in cutting functions.
A FOURTEENTH EXAMPLE, German Pat. No. 1,002,661, dated Feb. 14, 1957.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rulers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a ruler for guiding a blade and for providing shielding protection from the blade for the hand of a user not holding the blade, not only when the blade is drawn along the ruler and cuts a sheet of material, but also if the blade should be lifted and accidently dropped during use that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a ruler for guiding a blade and for providing shielding protection from the blade for the hand of a user not holding the blade, not only when the blade is drawn along the ruler and cuts a sheet of material, but also if the blade should be lifted and accidently dropped during use that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a ruler for guiding a blade and for providing shielding protection from the blade for the hand of a user not holding the blade, not only when the blade is drawn along the ruler and cuts a sheet of material, but also if the blade should be lifted and accidently dropped during use that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a ruler that guides a blade and provides shielding protection from the blade for the hand of a user not holding the blade, not only when the blade is drawn along the ruler and cuts a sheet of material, but also if the blade should be lifted and accidentally dropped during use The ruler includes a base a shield, and successive numerical indicia. The base has an uppermost surface with a first recess therein that extends a substantial amount thereof and which is completely filled with a first pad of anti-skip material that provides cushioned comfort for, and prevents the hand of the user not holding the blade from skipping along the base when stabilizing and holding the ruler down, and a lowermost surface with a second recess therein that extends a substantial amount thereof and which is completely filled with a second pad of anti-skip material that prevents the ruler from skipping along the sheet of material to be cut when the hand of the user not holding the blade stabilizes and holds the ruler down. The shield extends skewly rearwardly upwardly from the base, at an acute angle, to an elevation sufficient that allows the shield to cover, and isolate, the hand of the user not holding the blade, and as a result thereof, provides shielding protection from the blade for the hand of the user not holding the blade. The successive numerical indicia forms a scale that extends along, and is demonstrative of intervals of the length of, the base for use in measuring.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.